A Rude Beet Meets Royalty in Space trailer transcript
Trailer Announcer: "This season, we wish you the warmest of traditional holiday greetings. And hope you'd spend a little time with the family. And for the New Year, we'd now like to present to you, a special sneak preview at the stories in this fun little compilation. First, some people seem so strange." Larry: "Why do I have a shoe on my head?" Trailer Announcer: "Others seem just plain weird." Bob: "Larry!" Larry: "What?" Bob: "How many times have I told you not to eat while wearing your helmet?" Trailer Announcer: "But if you really think about, maybe they're only, well... different." Larry: "And that's why I have a shoe on my head?" Trailer Announcer: "Join the Veggies as they discover that sometimes different is good." Larry: "Hey, this is swell! Gosh, this is fun!" Trailer Announcer: "With Silly Songs and fun galore, it's an out-of-this-world adventure that leaves you hungry for more! So run, don't walk; and catch all the excitement, all the action..." Junior: "Ahh, I think my helmet's on backwards." Trailer Announcer: "And all the great Veggies!" Scooter: "Between you and me, I think they're crazy." Trailer Announcer: "It's a never ending quite full of excitement! So don't miss 30 marvelous minutes of fun in "Are You My Neighbor?" Then..." Miss Persia Host (Scallion 1): "We have a new queen!" Mordecai (Pa Grape): "Haman hates us, hates our whole family." Esther: "What are you gonna do?" Mordecai: "I can't do anything! But you, you're the queen." Esther: "No, no I'm not gonna, I... I didn't even want to be the queen!" Mordecai: "You wanted to know why you were here. I told you God must have a reason. Perhaps he put your here for such a time as this. Perhaps this is the reason. Esther, you never have to be afraid to do what's right." Trailer Announcer: "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen". And finally... in "LarryBoy and the Rude Beet", kids learn that we should be kind to others, especially after paying a visit to Camp Kindness, or in this case, Camp Cranky. Laugh while you learn about loving your neighbor, courage, and being kind with Bob, Larry and all your VeggieTales friends! Plus, get two brand new songs! Larry: "Miren al pepino" Bob: "Watch the cucumber" Larry: "sus suaves movimientos" Bob: "Oh, how smooth his motion" Larry: "tal como mantequilla" Bob : "like butter" Larry: "en un chango pelon." Bob: "on a … bald monkey." Archibald: "One day while he was waiting for the trolley, he had a hat" Larry: "My high silk hat" Archibald: "He wore it high upon his head so proudly, a beautiful hat" Larry: "My high silk hat" Archibald: "A hat like this just makes him feel so grandly, now fancy this, and fancy that The splendor of his hat in all its majesty" Larry: "Like a king in a royal cap I feel so swell and handsome in my hat, I bet that others wish they had in fact" Archibald and Larry: "A hat like this, a hat like that, a hat so fine, a high silk hat" Larry: "Oh Mr. Art Bigotti, now what do you think of that?" Trailer Announcer: "Bringing you the finest in holiday entertainment and the best of the New Year, with "A Rude Beet Meets Royalty in Space." Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers